


Not All Wonders Please

by Kharnesh



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Nightmares, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Prophetic Dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kharnesh/pseuds/Kharnesh
Summary: Peter Parker dreams of things that should be known.Peter Parker weeps because he has seen beyond the veil.He is coming.





	Not All Wonders Please

Peter Parker, like most people, dreamed.

Sometimes, he remembered his dreams, and sometimes, he did not. Some dreams of his were vivid and reoccurring. They were not good dreams. They were filled with his uncle sinking into a deep pit of thick and bubbling black. They were filled with images of his aunt’s face falling apart; of her skin and flesh sloughing off of her bones to reveal the sharp edges beneath. They were filled with the hazy silhouettes of his parents standing just beyond reach, their mouths twisted into toothy smiles that snarled at him and spoke only aggression. Those were not good dreams, but those were the ones that bounced around the inside of his skull when no other thoughts occupied his mind.

Yet, there was still one dream that stayed with Peter, a dream that he could not classify as either good or bad; the dream he dreamed immediately after being bitten by the spider that changed his life.

He remembered that dream more clearly than any true memory he possessed. It was carved into his heart, seared into his eyes, and ripped into his very flesh. It was a dream that Peter was even reluctant to call a dream. It was… a revelation, really; a fortelling.

Sometimes, Peter would weep just thinking about it. Sometimes, he would weep because he knew so much of what should be known. Sometimes, he would weep because he knew that so many bad things were going to happen to good people in order to bring about the future. Sometimes, he would weep because there was no way to alter the future’s course. Sometimes, he would weep because he had seen the Titan beyond the veil in all his terrifying glory.

_Peter would weep because he knew He was coming._

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece that I outlined in September of 2017. This intro has been burning a hole in one of my notebooks for too long, so I decided to publish it. There's a lot of work to be done on the second part, and I can't promise that it will be ready before Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 is released. That said, I would much rather wait and publish the rest of the story once I have had the chance to make it everything I know it can be. I'm not going to try and write something quickly in order to meet a deadline.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and enjoying my work! I hope to continue putting pieces out for you all to look forward to!


End file.
